Christmas Story
by elephant-sweaters
Summary: Just a little story for the holidays. Maybe I'll do this every year.


**You must read this if you just read the story you won't understand anything! Hi, this is a holiday chapter a little christmas gift from me to you, and what's the good of giving you one gift? I'll give you two gifts representing Christmas Eve. and Christmas morning. This story is a little bit further ahead in the story Sweet Strawberries, this story is a sub plot in Chelsea and Vaughn's relationship, just a little holiday treat so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter: 1 The smell of peppermint in the air (Holiday Story)

We were both sitting in fron't of my fireplace, we were both wrapped up in a blanket on the couch together, he was playing with my chestnut brown hair. And I just watched the fire dance in the fireplace.

The time was around 6 on a Wednesday, the sky was getting dark sooner during this season. I've just finished all my ranch work, Vaughn finished his shift at Mirabelle's and we decided to spend Christmas Eve. together... and Christmas morning. It was very rare to spend a holiday such as this with Vaughn, after several years of watching everyone spend Christmas with their boyfriend or girlfriend. I was feeling left out and a little jealous. Even Charlie spends couple time with Eliza and they're 10. I can't help it, but I guess that's what I get for being in a relationship with a guy that doesn't even live on the island...

Everywhere I went all I saw was snow, even if the fireplace was burning in my house I was still able to feel the chill from the outside... but I guess today the chill didn't bother me so much, it did give me a reason to stay closser to Vaughn. That guy wears like huge layers of clothing, he's even wearing all these layers during the summer, it seems as if he was able to adapt to any weather, it's crazy.

Vaughn was stretched out with one arm on the armrest and the other arm holding me. There was a small coffee table in front of us, both of our hot chocolate mugs where next to each other. We were just taking a break from the hard work we go through everyday.

Vaughn was I admit a very hard to deal with type of person but it took me a lot of work to finally make him open up to me, never thought I would be his girlfriend. Wait that would be a lie, I sort of tried to accomplish this goal, but I've never thought I'd reach it.

We were complete opposites that fell for each other, well I fell hard I'm not quite sure about him, he barely ever shows emotion. But him being with me right now I suppose is good enough proof of his way in saying he loves me...

"Are you okay you seem a little empty minded?" Vaughn said in a strict but caring voice.

"I'm fine, just over thinking somethings, I can't believe this is our first Christmas together, it just doesn't seem real." I sighed as I wrapped the blanket around me completely.

Vaughn pulled me in closser to his embrace. He didn't even seemed nervous, while I on the other hand was blushing like crazy. My heart rate was speeding up while his... it seems as if he's done this stuff so many times he's pro.

"I can't hear you heart betting faster," he said while smirking. This guy could never do a real smile, he said he used to but I can't imagine that.

"Well, can you blame me this is our first Christmas together," I replied defending myself. "I'm positively sure anyone would feel nervous on their first holiday with their boyfriend."

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything scary," he sighed.

He was looking at his hat that he placed ont he table. I don't like it when he wears thatt hat, it does look good on him but he uses it to hide his face and I despised that because I loved his eyes. I guess that's something I just had to get use to, they're somethings you hate about someone and things you love about them. You couldn't possibly think Vaughn and I got along well when we first met? When we first met Vaughn's first impression of me was I was a baby, but he is 6 years older than me so I can't help being young. In fact I'm the youngest teen on this island.

"We will be able to open our presents tomorrow," I said trying to change the subject.

I looked at my pathetic little Christmas tree, the ordaments where just hanging there and there were only around 8 presents under the tree, around 3 or 4 from our friends and one for each other. It wasn't bad but maybe if I spent a little more time decorating the tree, tonight would have been more magical.

"Merry Christmas Chelsea," Vaughn said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. When he did my face turned a deep red.

"Your blushing again," Vaughn smirked.

I just bit my lip not knowing what to say next. I just hid my face with my hands and scooted father away from Vaughn to embarrassed so have him see me like this.

"I was just fooling around," Vaughn said. He then wrapped me in his arms.

I smiled as leaned on him a little. He played with my hair again and I giggled.

"Merry Christmas Vaughn," I said as I leaned on him.

Just then Natalie came barging into my house all covered in snow.

"You would not believe what Elliot just did! And now my whole family's mad at me for no reason!" Natalie complained.

Just then Natalie looked at Vaughn and I on the couch, and noticed that we were spending time together.

"Whatcha doing," Natalie said.

"Nothing?" I said Vaughn and I both just looked at her, Vaughn did look a little bit annoyed though...

"I thought you said you where spending Christmas with Benjamin," Natalie said noticing Benjamin was in his dog bed lying down.

"I planning that but then Vaughn came," I said.

"Okay, hey do you have anything to eat?" Natalie asked making her way to my fridge.

"Bamboo dumplings in the fridge just heat it up," I sighed.

"Thanks," Natalie said.

"Ahem," Vaughn coughed.

"What's wrong cowboy want to spend time some alone time with your girl again?" Natalie laughed.

"Natalie," I sighed.

"Okay I get it, I just take these and heat them up at Pierre's," Natalie said as she grabbed the container and made her way to the door.

Once Natalie opened the door it was snowing outside.

"Oh that reminds me, gramps said there's gonna be a snowstorm later tonight that last until the whole day tomorrow, looks like cowboy here is gonna spend several nights here, Have fun," Natalie said as she laughed and exited my home.

"Why do you like someone as rude as her?" Vaughn said annoyed.

"Hey! You were rude too when I first met you," I said complaining.

"Yeah, but I changed didn't I?" Vaughn said hugging me.

"A little bit," I giggled.

Our first Christmas together, nothing needs to change I love everything exactly how it is right now...

**Isn't that sweet, another holiday chapter will be up next weekend so keep an eye out for that one! Happy Holidays everyone enjoy your time with the one you love~**

**Please Review!**


End file.
